Chasing the dreams
by RusherSibuna
Summary: This is a story about a girl who's trying to make her dreams come true but when she wants to go to her big audition, she met a guy who is just trying to make the world knows him as a sweet guy and not a jerk. And now,their journey has just begun. Couples: Fabina,Peddie,Walfie,Jara,Moy,Amex(Amber&Dexter)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is Nina POV trying to tell everything that has happened in her life and meeting Amber,Jerome,Alfie and Mick.

Prologue:

This is a story about a girl who's trying to make her dreams come true but when she wants to go to her big audition, she met a guy who is just trying to make the world knows him as a sweet guy and not a jerk. And now,their journey has just begun.

Nina POV

Hey I'm Nina Martin. I'm 23 years old. I'm a part time model. I lived in New York City with my best friend,Amber Millington. She's blonde and a British girl who loves fashion and pink.

Her parents own a food company which I forgot the name is. She is a fahion designer so she is hiring me sometimes to try one of her clothes and walked in catwalk for her big fashion show and of course I accepted it because I don't have any jobs and I need some money for helping Amber to pay for the rent.

Me and Amber are best friends since kindergarten and her parents likes me. I also had a twin brother named Edison Martin and he works at a music records.

He told people to called him Eddie and he threaten people to called him Eddie and if they don't well let's just said get ready for you my friend to get punch in the face but sometimes I teased him and he shrugged it off because I'm his twin sister... weird right?!

Mine and Eddie's parents were dead when we were 15 years old. Me and Eddie were at our school and when we were having a lunch,our teacher called us to the headmaster room and told us that our parents had just passed away because of a car crash.

I cried on Eddie's chest while he just keep it cool and trying to calmed me down. I think he just trying to hide his sadness.

Eddie have a girlfriend named Patricia Williamson. Patricia. How am I going to called her? A gothic red curly hair girl who loves Sick Puppies. Me and Amber always yelled at her because of that horrid music but Eddie not.

They both love Sick Puppies and it makes me sick. But,Patricia is a nice girl,sometimes. She is one of my best friend.

Eddie had 3 best guy friends named, Mick Campbell,Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke. He met them in middle school an become friends since.

Mick Campbell is a blonde sport guy and he works for New York City Football Club (NYCFC for short). He's a nice guy and he is one of my guy best friend too. He loves food.

Mick always listening to my stories and he sometimes solving it too. Once,I've heard that in middle school he had a crush on me. I giggled when I heard Eddie telling the story while Mick trying to denied everything. Mick played soccer(or football in British) in middle school and high school.

I admit it once I had a bit crush on him but I'm over it because he was dating Amber and few years later they broke up! People said, Amber cheated on him and visa versa! But I'm not believe on that crap.

Amber told me everything. She said they were drifted apart and met new people and there is when Amber said she was interested with Alfie Lewis.

Alfie Lewis. A black skin tone dude who really loves talking about Alien which is there is no such thing as aliens. Patricia once screamed at him because he was annoyed her with alien talk. He once even bothered me but Mick saved me and we became best friend. I must thanked Alfie one day.

Remember when I said Amber and Mick broke up and Amber found a guy? Well Alfie is the man. Alfie and Amber met in a coffee shop and bumped into eachother. Alfie accidentally pour a moccachino into Amber's favorite blouse and Amber quickly threw a tantrum all over Alfie.

Poor guy. After Amber finished her talk about what clothes are made of,Alfie asked her number right away and Amber gladly gave it to him. I didn't know about this until she said that she and Mick were broke up.

She said,they meet up again for a fancy dinner and when he drive her home, they kissed. Amber said, she never felt that kissed when she with Mick. But their relationship didn't stay long. Amber broke it off because she said she need space for her work.

Alfie had a best friend named Jerome Clarke. A dirty blonde hair and tall guy with icy blue eyes who will melt any of girls heart and of course I was one of them and I dated him. Before I met Jerome, He was a scum bag,likes to pranking people and manipulative people.

And when he met me,we were at public library. I was trying to find an egyptian mythology while he just hanging around like a fool. He noticed me, we talked and he drove me home. We exchanged numbers and I kissed his cheek and said

"Thank you for the night" and went inside. I remember when Eddie asked where am I for the passed couple hours and I told him everything and he said "Wait you met Jerome Clarke? The Jerome Clarke? Stay away from him!" I don't know what he meant and did not obey what he said.

I met Jerome at our high school again and Eddie was talking to Jerome. Well that was he said but I was denying it and said that he was threathening him. Eddie did not want anything that makes me sad. Eddie said that Jerome was a womanizer but I didn't listened to him. Me and Jerome were texting each others and he once wanted to hang out in Eddie and I's apartment but Eddie prohibit him to step into our door frame. So mean!

Then one day he asked me to had a dinner at a fancy restaurant and he asked me to be his girlfriend in PUBLIC! That was one of my embarassing moments. I said yes and of course Eddie did not happy about it. He gave me all speech about how I ended hurting if I dated him. I just sighed and heard my twin brother talking.

Amber was fine about it though. She said "If my best friend is happy then I'm happy". I hugged her and said Thanks. But I know Eddie was right and our relationship didn't last longer. We only dated for 3 months and we broke up. Jerome was cheating on me with a girl named Mara.

Mara didn't know about this for sure. Jerome said he was sorry and he admitted that he was a jerk. In results, Eddie punched him in the face and Mick tackled him. Alfie was trying to break Mick from Jerome's body but because of Mick was WAY stronger than Alfie,he collapsed.

So,I was the one who broke the fight. I pulled Eddie and Mick's ear and went back to Eddie and I's apartment. And now,Jerome is still dating Mara and I haven't told her that Jerome is a two timing jerk face.

My third best girl friend is Jerome's girlfriend,Mara Jaffray. She's so sweet and she loves to read books. She once offering me to read "Solar System Is Your Friend" and I instanly loved it. Mick told me that I'm geeky enough to read the book but still I can't resist!

Mara and Jerome or Amber would said "Jara" was the "It" couple before Peddie.

And there is still this one girl who has Mick's heart and her named is Joy Mercer. She is so sweet,kind but vulnerable. She once tell me about her ex boyfriend who was the name I didn't memorize. Fabio? Felix? I forgot!

She said that he was a jerk and just the same as Jerome. But I never know how they broken up. But now I will.

Author's note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry to confused you all! So,Jerome met Nina when they were at high school. Nina met Joy&Mara when she and Jerome broken up. Eddie,Mick,Amber and Alfie know why Jerome and Nina broke up. Nina didn't lived with Amber at high school. They lived together at college. Eddie stayed at the apartment with Jerome and Alfie. Eddie still can't stand Jerome.

Patricia lived with Joy and Mara. Mick likes Joy but Joy still afraid with love and she still didn't know about it. I will make Nina met Fabian,Willow and KT later.

Author's note: Hey guys! I am back with new story and I really hope you guys will like—no scratch love it! *smiley face* Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Me:Hey guys I'm back with more chapters!**

**Jerome: BOO HOO**

**Me:Shut it! Anyway here's the new chapter enjoy!**

**Amber: I just broke my nail.**

**Me: Woo hoo.**

It is morning at New York. Somewhere in New York apartment,Nina Martin is waking up by her loud alarm clock. She turns her alarm off and walks to her own bathroom. She takes a shower and brushes her teeth.

After she is finish, she walks to the kitchen and makes breakfast to her and her best friend,Amber Millington the fashion designer. She cooks pancakes,bacons and scramble eggs. She set the plates and the glass then she pours orange juice to her and Amber's glass.

Nina knocks on Amber's door and that means breakfast is ready. Amber Millington dress with a pink tank top,white sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. Nina knows that Amber is going to work today. She sit on the chair while Nina chop a cabbage for Amber's lunch.

"Mmhh,Neens! Your bacons are to die for!" when Amber says this,a blonde guy who looks like Nina burst into their apartment,sit on Nina's chair and eats her breakfast.

"Well good morning to you Eddie" Nina said with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry! But this foods are greater than Patricia's! I mean she almost burned my place yesterday!" Eddie exclaim.

"Well,Edison. Saying that your girlfriend can't cook is bad" Patricia said as she standing with her arms cross at the door frame. Eddie glare at her because she said his full name.

Nina chuckles. "Well, I'm just going to cook more breakfast. Making 2 more plates are not going to hurt right?" Nina said while hoping that Alfie and Jerome doesn't show up and eat all of her food. But too bad for Nina, her wish is not granted.

Alfie and Jerome runs to Nina and Amber's dining room and hold the fork and knife waiting for food.

"WE WANT FOOD! WE WANT FOOD!" both of them chants/yells.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Nina yells back and she makes more food.

Patricia sit on other chair watching his boyfriend eating greedily. She shakes her head.

"What's wrong Yacker?" Eddie asks. Eddie always called Patricia, Yacker because she yacks too much and Patricia called him slimeball.

"You eat like a pig!" Patricia exclaims and Eddie ignores her.

"NINA WE STILL WAITING OUR FOODS!" Jerome screams

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I only have 2 hands!" Nina exlaims.

"Need a help?" A certain blonde jock guy comes and help Nina.

"Thanks Mick! Would you take this plate to Alfie and Jerome? I'm still cooking my breakfast and Amber's lunch?" Nina asks him as she hands him 2 plates.

"Of course! But will I get a kiss from your cheek after? I'm not your waiter ya know!" He said and points his cheek.

Nina giggles. "Of course! Now go!" Nina says and he goes to the dining room.

"THANKS NINA!" Jerome and Alfie said.

"YOUR WELCOME!" Nina exlaims.

"Hey Neens,I need to go now. Pepe called and he needs me ASAP!" Amber said while holding her iPhone.

"Yeah sure! Here's your lunch have a great day!" Nina hands her the lunch and Amber's accept it.

"Bye Neens! See you at 8 pm!" Amber said and she leaves for work.

"Hey Nina! Thanks for the breakfast I have to go to the work now see you later okay!" Eddie said and kiss Nina's cheek and he and Patricia leaves.

Nina walks to the dining room for eating her breakfast and she looks at Mick who is staring at her.

"What now? Do you want food?" She asked him and he shakes his head.

"You owe me a kiss in the cheek!" Mick said and Nina quickly kiss his cheek.

"There! Happy?! Now I could eat my breakfast quietly" She said and take a bite of her pancakes.

She looks at Alfie and Jerome who are watching Spongebob Squarepants and shakes her head.

"Those boys are never growing up" She thoughts.

"Hey Jerome how's Mara? I hope you didn't break her heart" Mick said.

OH UH! This will end bad.

I punch Mick in his arm as he groans and said "What?"

I just give him "Stop it and don't make me rip your head" looks.

Jerome only looks at me and then Mick. I give him my famous smile and he fell for it. I laugh inside it always works.

"I have to go. Mara needs me. Thanks for the breakfast" Jerome said and gives Nina his plate and slams the door.

"Great Mick" I said rolls my eyes and mine and Jerome's plate.

"What?! I only said that and he ran away! What a coward" Mick said and Nina hit his back of head.

"OUCH! Neens!" Mick whines and rubs his head.

"He is very great boyfriend ya know!" She exlaimed and put Jerome and her's plate.

"Yeah yeah!" he shouted from the living room joining Alfie watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"You know Neens,he really loved you but he was never said it to you" Alfie said barging into Mick and Nina's conversation. Both,Mick and Nina couldn't believe what they just heard.. Jerome Clarke loved Nina Martin?!

"Hahaha good joke,Alfie!" Nina laugh at his unbelieveble statement while Mick just sit on the girls couch with his jaw down.

"I'm not joking, I'm serious! But don't tell him I told you guys this! He will mad at me!" Alfie exclaimed afraid of his best friend mad at him. Nina snap from her thoughts and walk to her room and changes her clothes into her jogging clothes.

"Guys I'm going to jog in Central Park!" Nina shouted from her bedroom. Mick snap from his thoughts when Nina said she's going to the Central Park.

"Well,Neens thanks for the yummy breakfast!" Alfie said and walk to his and Jerome's apartment. Nina walk to Mick and tap on his shoulder.

"Mick! Get out from my apartment!" she yelled and Mick walks out quickly. Nina tidying up her apartment and she walks out bringing her iPod nano. Nina jogs around Central Park and sees a brown hair boy sitting on a bench.

Nina just ignoring him but the brown hair guy looking at her. Nina quickly run away from the spot where she saw the brown hair guy and she thinks that he was really weird.

Nina continues her jog in the park until she met a frizzy hair girl with a brown skin crying on a bench. Being a nice girl she is,Nina comes to her and sit next to her.

"Hello,I'm Nina. Nina Martin. What's your name?" Nina introduced herself to a frizzy hair girl. The frizzy hair girl look at Nina and sobs.

"I-I'm Kara Tatiana Rush. K-KT for short" KT said between sobs. She wipes her tears so she could see Nina.

"Why are you crying?" The light brown hair asked. Nina couldn't resist that she felt sorry for the girl from whatever happened to her.

"I-i just got fired from my work a-and I-I'm homeless now. I don't know where to go!" KT said and cried even louder. Thank goodness we are the only people here.

"The land lord kicked me out when he heard about the news because he has many information about who lived in the apartment" KT explain more.

Nina rub her back and got an idea.

"Why don't you stay with me and my friend in my apartment?" Nina asked. Sure,Amber won't mind because she loves more people in her apartment and sometimes Nina do feel lonely when Amber left for work.

"W-what? Do your friend won't mind? I mean I'm just a stranger" KT answered. Yes. Nina do realized that but she feels sorry for the girl.

"Of course not! She won't mind" Nina flashes a smile to her and pulls KT wrist and they both run three blocks from Central Park.

When they arrived,Nina grab her keys and open the door. KT gaped when she saw Nina and Amber's apartment.

"This is your apartment?! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" KT exlaims and suddenly forget about her problems.

"Yeah. My friend is well let's just say she likes big things" Nina chuckled.

"We have 4 guest bedrooms and just choose what room do you want!" She continue.

KT explore Nina and Amber's apartment and enter the first room and instantly liked it.

"Thanks Nina you are so generous" KT said and hug Nina.

"You are welcome KT. Did you brought your stuff?" Nina asked but KT looked down and shook her head.

"No. They took it too. All of my money,phone and clothes" KT said and trembling again.

"Don't worry. I will help you with it" Nina said and smiled. KT hug her again but quickly released her when someone says

"Who's this,Neens?" 

**Cliffhanger I know! I just love em ;) **

**Anyway big thanks for cruzguadalupe6 and a guest who reviewing latest chapter and for people who favoriting it: anubisunlocked and Rjvamp 369.**

**Cruzguadalupe6: I am going to put Jara on the next chapter but no promises and I am working on it on wattpad **

**Guest: Thanks. I hope you're enjoying it.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and review!**

**Follow my twitter for more information: anubisbraddyk **

**SIBUNA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lies,Lies and of course Lies**

"Who is this Neens?" someone asked. Nina and KT turn around and sees Amber with a red hair woman.

"Oh Amber you scared me!" Nina exclaimed as she hold her chest.

"I'm sorry Neens! Anyway who is this?" Amber asked.

"Oh this is KT I met her in the Central Park. She was sitting on the bench and crying because the landlord took her apartment" Nina explain why KT is here but Amber just playing with her nails.

"Typical Amber" Nina thought. She look at the red hair girl and she wanted to ask Amber but the girl cuts her.

"I'm Willow Jenks. I'm from UK and Amber let me stay in her apartment and it is great to see Amber roommate/best friend here!" Willow explain to Nina and KT.

"Well I'm Kara Tatiana Rush. KT for short and I'm from United States. I got fired and didn't hav anywhere to stay until Nina tucked me in" KT said trying to give a smile to the 3 women.

"Okay so I'm Amber Millington. I'm from UK and I'm a fashion designer. I LOVE PINK" Amber said with a fist pump.

Willow looked at Amber with a admiration but Nina and KT chuckled.

"Okay. So my name is Nina Martin. I'm from USA too and now I got no job" She said.

When they all wants to talk and knowing eachother,there's a knock on the door. Nina walks to the door and opens it and sees Eddie,Mick,Jerome,Alfie,Patricia,Mara and Joy. They all walked in and seat on her and Amber's sofa and chairs.

"Well hello to you guys" Nina said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh please Neeny I was here for breakfast!" Eddie said and Nina rolled her eyes.

Mick was on the phone with someone and he really talks in secretly way so his friends won't listen him talking with the mystery guy.

But Nina in other way, watches Mick holding his phone with his left hand and his right hand covering his mouth. Nina wanted to know who was the caller but she is know her limit. She do not want to scared Mick with her curiosity.

So instead she attacked Mick with a lot of questions, she decided to introduce KT and Willow to the rest of the gang. She really hopes that everyone likes both of them. Especially KT. She wants KT to feel safe and forget all of her past. Nina was sure that Amber won't mind to have more people in here.

Before Nina wants to say anything again,Amber already introduced KT and Willow to the group. They all like both of them well especially Patricia, She called KT and WIllow,newbies. Nina knows that it would be hard for them to get Patricia to liking them. It was really hard for Nina but eventually, Patricia was liking her and be one of her best friend.

Nina glared at Jerome. He put his arm around Mara's waist and Nina really hoped that she would go back to the past. But no. Now,she didn't had time for dating and focusing on her job searching. Jerome looked at Nina. Jerome knows that it is wrong to cheated on Nina.

I mean,come on! Nina is the sweetest girl ever. She always makes Jerome happy but Jerome knows that Nina was good enough for him. So,he met Mara. Jerome was in his deep thoughts until..

"Jerome!" Mara exclaimed at him. Jerome snapped out from his mind and look at Mara who is folding her arms.

"Yes Mara?" Jerome answered her. Mara softened her face as she saw that Jerome was thinking about something.

"We're gonna be late for our date night. It almost 7 pm" Mara said to him.

So,they said good bye to their friends and left for their date night.

Jara(Jerome and Mara) are on their way to the restaurant. The car ride was silent. Mara felt the awkwardness and yet they never felt this way before.

"So Jerome" Mara said trying to break the ice.

"mmhh?" Jerome said trying to focus on the road.

"What was on your mind earlier?" Mara asked without hesitation. Jerome glance at her and then looking at the road again.

"Nothing. I was thinking about my job" He lied.

"Liar,Liar pants on fire!" He thought. Jerome known Mara for long and he knows that she won't believe him but she won't ask again either because she won't keep preassuring her boyfriend.

"Okay. But are you sure you are fine? I don't want you sick on our date" She said with full of concern.

Jerome smiled. Mara was really caring person. That is what Jerome loved about her.

"Yes I am sure babe" He answered still smiling. Mara nodded.

With that they are arrived.

Author's note:

OH MI GOSH! I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long! You see, I am so so busy with all school's work. One day,I've got so many exams with so many homework! My new teachers are cruel! Anyway I hope you guys will forgive me and I really am sorry!


End file.
